Here, Finally
by kazma.kay
Summary: DL Dana always knew Logan belonged with her. oneshot, songfic. Dana's POV


Here

Summary: I never liked Lola Martinez very much, and now I know why.

A/N: So I'm sure that a ton of people have already written songfics to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. But I decided to also. So yeah, I hope you like it. I was just listening to the song and was like "OMG, I have to!" Hah. Oh and the flashbacks will be italicized and the song lyrics will be bolded.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101 or You Belong With Me, or Taylor Swift for that matter.

Dana's POV

I finally know why I have never really liked Lola. Of course she didn't know I didn't like her. She thinks we're best friends I'm sure. I was nice to her, shockingly. And she was nice to me, but there was something about her that I know I never liked. And today I finally found out what it was.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset.  
Shes going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

_Flashback_

_You had just got off of the phone with your girlfriend, Lola. She was upset with you. You, the jock, the ego, the hottie of PCA, Logan Reese. Lola was mad about something that you said to her. It just came out wrong. You meant for it to sound funny. I mean after all you were just commenting about how she obsesses over to many things. Except you were talking to Lola after all. So to her that comment wasn't funny at all. I thought it was pretty dang hilarious though._ _She annoyed me after all, and you knew I didn't like her well._

_End Flashback_

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

I walked across my room to get my Ipod off of the desk top. I then turned around and went to go back and lay on my bed in my original position. I put the head phones over my ears and pressed shuffle. I started listening to one of my favorite bands, Paramore. Lola hates them. You and I both know that. But that doesn't bother me. Apparently she's taken it to oblivion that you love this band to. Sometimes I wonder if she really even knows you. She never seems to get that you're more than great hair and looks. So much more than that. You have great potential, even though you don't always show it.

Why is it so hard for you to see that Lola manipulates you? She doesn't care. Why can't you see she's your toy of the week? Sometimes I sware you are as oblivious as Zoey.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
What you're, looking for has been here the whole time**

Lola just bothers me in general. Why did you pick her? Oh, I know why. Because she looks great in a mini skirt and she's the captain of the cheer team, right? She just looks great. You know Reese, you could of had me. You actually could have. The only problem was that you couldn't see me there. I've always been here and you've known that, you just haven't paid attention.

Sometimes I even dream about you. Isn't that sad? Me, Dana "Danger" Cruz, fantasizing about being with Logan Reese.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Logan, I wish you would get it through your head that she will never understand you like I do. I know you. I've always been here. Always. It aggravates me when you don't notice me. And that's shocking because you're the only person that I actually want to be noticed by. Only you're head is on some cloud where you life is just perfect with Lola. Can you really not tell that you belong with me?

I totally understand you too. After all, I'm here for you, you tell me everything. It's because to you I'm just one of those people who will listen if someone talks. So I have a right to say that I know you better that just about anyone of your other friends. You could almost say it's a fact that I know you better.

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughin' on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**

_Flashback_

_We were walking on the shore of the beach. Just you and me, and right then the name Lola didn't matter. She wasn't important right there. We were walking barefoot and you had on a pair of worn-out jeans. Those were my favorite pair of pants that you wore. _

_You and me simply walked on the beach and talked for hours about anything that came to mind. This is how it should be. You and me together. Not having to care about anything else. This should be easy. Right? Of course it wasn't. Things always had to be complicated._

_End Flashback_

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

I laid on my bed, starting to think about little things about you. Mainly your smiled. Every time you flashed your teeth at me it you make me got weak, I wanted to melt. I know it sounded cheesy, but it was true. And ever since you started going out with Lola I saw less and less of that smile that made my heart thump rapidly in my chest.

Lola has been bringing you down and you keep saying that you're fine, but when will you realize that I know you WAY better than that. I've never understood why you didn't just dump Lola, I guessed it was a guy thing. It disappointed me to see you beating yourself up for someone who wasn't even treating you respectfully. She's the type who uses guys to get what she wants. Part of me hopes that you know that, the other part knows that you don't.

**She wears high heels I wear sneakers  
Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I'm still here Logan. Wake up and smell the flowers.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

I decided to get out off of my bed. I needed to walk around. I took off my head phones and set them along with my Ipod on top of my bed. I shoved my feet into a pair of Vans and then walked out of the door. I felt an urge to got to Logan's dorm, so I did. I had no idea what I would say to him though.

When I got there, in front of a white door marked 32 at the top, I froze. I had a million things that I could say to him, heck was he even in his room? I tried to gather up some courage, but it wasn't working.

**Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me**

Then I remembered one certain, rainy night when you came to my dorm.

_Flashback_

_I was really early in the morning. Almost three o'clock. I was having troubles sleeping when I heard a knock at the door. I went to go open it to find you, Logan, standing there with rain dripping from your hair. You didn't seem to care that it was messed up. _

_You asked if you could come in and I agreed. We sat on my bed in pure darkness, just talking. You were mainly talking about random things. It turned out that you hadn't been able to sleep either and just needed someone to talk to. We talked about all of our favorite songs, which were so much alike. As well as most of out dreams. From embarrassing to scary. You even told me about the dream you had of us to getting married. You were embarrassed at first to be telling me this as you got into details of my dress and all the colors. I wished the entire time that your dream would come true, but you thought your dream meant nothing, and you told me that. You just wanted us to be friends, no matter what your dreams said._

_But I knew that you belonged with me._

_End Flashback_

That convinced me. I knocked on the door, and then I heard footsteps. You opened the door.

"Hey Dana," You had greeted. Then you opened the door wider as if to let me in, but I didn't budge. I noticed that you were the only one in the room, thankfully.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

"Logan, I'm right here." I had stated firmly.

"I know," You said confused, "Do you want to come in? I have something to tell you."

"No, Logan," I had tried again, "I mean, I'm here. You're here. Don't you see?"

"What do you mean Dana?" You looked at me like I was crazy.

"Logan," I hadn't known how to say this. "Do you notice me?"

"Yeah Dana," You had said, like it was obvious. "You're right in front of me."

"Do you _notice _me?" I was getting impatient.

"Dana, I'm not in the mood for guessing games." You had replied and I thought you were angry. "I have some news to tell you." And that's when I noticed him smiling, finally smiling. A smile had crept across my face too. You had done it, you had broken up with Lola, and you were happy. I hugged you fiercely, hoping you would feel something.

"What?" You has asked me.

"What made you do that?" I ended up asking.

"You know," You replied, "I finally figured something out."

"And what might that be?"

"That you belong with me," You replied, and then leaned in. You pressed your lips firmly against mine. I could tell that you had finally figured out were you belong, not just by your words, but by the way you kissed me. I felt loved. All because you and me were here, finally.

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

_The End _

A/N: So did you like it? I did. It was pretty fun to write. I extremely liked this story :D Review if you wish.

Happy Readings!

Lana


End file.
